(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless low-frequency medical treatment device for applying desirable treatment by conveying data for the treatment to a pulse applying section which is pasted on the living body
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 63-317164 discloses a known low-frequency medical treatment device of this kind, in which data for desirable treatment is conveyed from an input section to a pulse applying section pasted on the living body by FM waves.
In this type of device, the input section and the pulse applying section are not connected to each other by a lead or the like. Therefore, it is not detected by the device if the pulse applying section comes off from the human body during operation. If the pulse applying section is pasted again in such case without stopping the operation of the input section, which is still in the state of outputting a strong electric stimulating pulse, the human body is exposed to danger.